


A Nightmare on Hatville Street

by EmilytheNeko13



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Nightmare on Elm Street AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilytheNeko13/pseuds/EmilytheNeko13
Summary: Five high school students are eager to become part of the ever-growing Academy of Heroes after they graduate. Though as nights pass, they all begin to experience terrible nightmares...involving a man in a black hat, who seems to know them all...and is killing them through their nightmares. Will they figure out who he really is, or will they die just as others have before? Based off the 2010 script of 'A Nightmare on Elm Street'.





	1. Chapter 1

One particular night during summer, a loud and obnoxious party was being held. If anyone were to drive by the rather rich-looking home, they would see the large cluster of cars and the muffled booming music coming from inside.

A lone blue car drove up the driveway and parked in what little space there was left. The door opened to reveal Lilly Matthews, a seventeen year old who just rippled with preppy energy. She sported the colors of the football team, proud to tell the world what high school she graduated from. Locking the car, Lilly headed inside where she was already met with a large crowd of teens, happily chatting away about their plans now that they were graduated, each one holding some form of alcoholic beverage in their hands.

Lilly couldn't help but smile as she headed into the dining room. She noticed Russell Song, who was happily chatting away with three other guys his age. Russell too wore the school colors of red and gold, for he too was just as school-spirited as Lilly.

"My dad wants me to inherit his hero name." Russell said as Lilly approached. "But really 'Mighty Man'? Pfft, it sounds lame, to be honest. Especially since I didn't get his super strength...I got Mom's water powers...Don't get me wrong, my dad was a great hero, but I was thinking of something cooler, like--"

"Like 'Moist Man'?" One of the teens snickered.

"Oh haha, very funny." Russell rolled his eyes and as he took a sip of his beer, he noticed Lilly. "Yo, hey, Lilly! Glad you could make it!"  
"Hey, Russ. Have you seen Eric?" 

"Eh, he's around here somewhere." Russell shrugged.

Lilly frowned. Of course. Wouldn't answer his phone and was now probably hiding somewhere in the house. She sighed, walking away as Russell continued his conversation. She walked into the kitchen, going to grab a bottle of beer, trying her best to ignore the couple making out right by where the alcohol stash was. As she cracked open the bottle, she made out a familiar shout. Ah, so he was in the family room. 

Sure enough, he was fist pumping the air, plastic guitar slung around his shoulders. The rest of the party applauded him for his victory in Guitar Hero. Well, everyone except Olivia. Olivia stood in the corner of the room, taking drinks from her can occasionally as she gently bobbed her head to the music playing in her earbuds. Olivia was always the antisocial one at these parties.  
Kevin, who was playing against Eric, looked defeated. "Yeah, good game. Guess I owe that ten bucks..."

Lilly watched the brunette hand Eric a ten dollar bill with an amused expression. Eric removed the plastic guitar to hand it to a random teen who was standing nearby when he noticed Lilly. "There she is, Miss Beautiful Lilly Matthews!"

"Answer your phone next time."

Eric blinked and pulled out his phone, seeing that he had at least three text messages from Lilly. He sucked a breath through his teeth. "Sorry, hon, I was--"

"Busy. Yes, I get it. Have to attend to your guests. Can't answer your girlfriend. I get it." Lilly stuck out her tongue playfully. Eric chuckled and kissed her on the lips. Kevin scrunched his nose up at the scene before turning to play once again.

Eric led Lilly out into the backyard. There was a fire roaring in a pit, yet there were no teens outside. Lilly sat next to him, "Hope your folks won't get mad if they see a bunch of us laying in the front yard surrounded by beer bottles."

Eric laughed a little. "They won't be back for two days. You know I wouldn't risk it." 

Lilly too let out a soft laugh. Though her laughing ceased and her smile dropped, "Eric, you look like a raccoon. You gotta get some sleep. Aren't the new meds working?"

Eric shrugged. "Wouldn't know."

"Eric! You have to take them!"

"I'm not crazy, Lilly. I know I'm not. It's just...stress from graduating and shit. That's all. We're all going to the Heroes Academy, and you know how stressful it gets. Especially for someone with powers like mine."

"You turn into animals. How is that stressful?"

"You know what I mean." Eric sighed and leaned back, his eyes looking up at the stars. "Besides, they're just nightmares. They can't hurt me. I gotta be strong and face my fears. Can't fight villains being a pussy, y'know?"

Lilly's smile returned as she kissed him on the neck. "My brave hero."

The party went on until at least 3:00 AM. Teens were strewn about the house, sleeping on any furniture they could find, as well as on the floor. Outside, the fire died out, showing glowing embers occasionally letting out a small crackle. Lilly shivered and slowly opened her eyes. She was curled up in a tent Eric had set up for them as they had their "personal fun". She noticed Eric was nowhere in sight and checked her phone for the time.

She stood up, making sure to slip her clothes back on as she climbed out of the tent, phone in hand to provide some light. She figured Eric was probably hanging around, since he rarely ever slept, but she couldn't see him anywhere. She walked inside, being careful to not wake anyone passed out in the house. 

She suddenly heard a thump, causing her to jump. She turned her attention to the stairs. "Eric?" She whispered. "Is that you?" Another thump. As she went to walk up the stairs, she noticed something slip into Eric's room. "Eric?" She quietly walked up the stairs, shivering again. She had a sudden cold chill, which caused her to tighten the dark red cardigan around her. 

The door was open slightly and before she could open it more, she heard Eric's voice whimper out, "God...please...no..."

She opened the door fully. As the door opened more, she knocked over some empty energy drink cans. They were littered all over the room, and were even on the bed. Her eyes fell upon Eric, who stood outside on his balcony, facing her. 

"Eric? Eric, are you sleepwalking again? Eric, get away from the edge."

Eric's eyes snapped open as a huge hole suddenly appeared in his chest, gaping. Lilly let out a scream and covered her mouth, dropping her phone.

"H-Hat..."

Eric fell back and Lilly heard a loud crash, followed by a car alarm blaring. Lilly let out another loud scream as she looked down at the horrifying scene below.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the perfect atmosphere for a funeral. Despite the past few days being bright and sunny, today the sky hung with ominous grey clouds that rumbled with thunder. Many mourners sat around an empty grave, listening intently to the minister as he spoke. 

Lilly and her mother sat beside Eric's parents. Lilly looked just as bad as his parents did. Red faces, eyes and nose looking as though they were sore from so much tear-wiping and nose blowing. Lilly's mother kept an arm around her daughter's shoulder, trying to comfort her. Behind them, Russell, Kevin and Olivia sat, as well as a few other recognizable teenagers from the party. 

Lilly dabbed her nose with her Kleenex when she noticed movement behind the Minister. She squinted and noticed a little girl moving from behind him towards the empty grave. Lilly, confused, looked around. Everyone was still, their eyes on the Minister, who spoke a lot slower than before. The girl appeared to be about five or six years old, with golden hair flowing past her shoulders. Lilly continued to observe the little girl as she moved forward and dropped a wilting flower into the grave. She turned to face Lilly, and as their eyes met, Lilly had a sudden feeling of dread and fear wash over here. Her eyes fell and she let out a startled noise.

The little girl had a gaping hole in her dress, covered with fresh blood soaking through the fabric. The same spot where Eric was stabbed. Before Lilly could react in anyway, black tentacles suddenly dove up from the grave and wrapped around the little girl, dragging her in.

Lilly gasped and her eyes shot open. She looked up and saw her mother, giving her a concerned look with a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Sweetie, are you okay? We're going inside right now."

Lilly nodded, despite the scare she had experienced earlier. She looked around but saw no little girl.

As she walked in, she kept an eye out for the child, though she saw no children in the group at all. She frowned and hugged herself, heading over to look at the photos of Eric that were put up in memorial. Lilly forced a small smile, tearing up as she observed them. Eric during a baseball game, posing in front of a theme park sign, and a lot of photos of him showing his power of shape-shifting. 

But there was a photo that stuck out to Lilly. Eric as a puppy, looking up at a young girl...the girl from her dream. And that's when it suddenly dawned on her. She remembered that day. She was the little girl. Lilly was lost in thought, staring at the photo when she jumped, feeling a hand suddenly touch her shoulder.

"Hey, sorry. It's just me."

She sighed, closing her eyes for a brief moment before looking at Kevin. He noticed the photo she was staring at. "Is that you with Eric?"

"I think so...I thought I wasn't friends with him..." Lilly touched the photo gently as her eyes met it again. "...He said something before he died. Something about a hat? Do you know anything about that?"

"A hat? Uhh, no, I don't know anything." Kevin shook his head. "Lilly, you were right there when he fell. What the fuck even happened?"

"I don't even know...this large hole just suddenly appeared in his chest...as if he was stabbed...then he fell back..." 

"Maybe it was a trick of the light? Your imagination?"

"Kevin, I know what I saw..."

On the ride home, Lilly was mostly silent as her mother drove through the rain. The only sounds heard were the pitter-patter of the drops, and the occasional squeak of the windshield wipers.

Finally, Lilly spoke, "Hey, Mom. Where do you keep the pictures of me as a kid?"

"Hm? Oh, they're in the attic, sweetie. Along with your dad's old things. Why?"

"It's just...I saw a picture of me and Eric when we were little. I didn't think we knew each other when we were younger."

"There's a lot of things we don't remember when we're little, sweetie." 

"What about a hat?"

"...Excuse me?"

"Did we ever play a game with hats or something? Eric said 'hat' to me before he...y'know..."

"You know, we need to keep Sunny inside. The neighbor's dog got sprayed by a skunk the other night."

Well that was an abrupt subject change, but Lilly didn't push it, muttering a 'okay' and falling silent. 

That night, Lilly waited until her mother went to bed before going up to the attic. Ever since they got home, her mother did anything she could to stop her. Told her, "It's dusty, don't go up there in your nice clothes", or "Not now, it's almost time to eat". What was her mother hiding?

Lilly walked into the garage, using the faint fire emitting from her hands to help her see. She struggled to pull the cord from the ceiling, grunting as she yanked the stairs down and into place. With each step she took, the wood creaked beneath her feet.

The attic was stocked full of boxes. Using the fire in her hand, she scanned the labels on the boxes. 

RICHARD'S THINGS.

Lilly froze, frowning. She never knew her dad, but heard great things about him. He was able to use the power of the sun to melt anything. Of course he was careful with it, using it strictly for superhero deeds. 

Finally, the fire revealed a box sealed with tape. It didn't have a label on it. Using the fire she created, she was able to burn off the tape, allowing it to stick up. She pulled it off and opened the box. 

There were photos of Lilly. None of them really caught her interest, except for the same photo of her and Eric that she saw at the funeral. So that really was her! "Why were you hiding this, Mom?..." She whispered. 

Suddenly, a box fell behind her. She gasped and shot up, fire growing in her hand. That's it, she was leaving. She went to hurry out when she suddenly fell through the floor. She screamed and fell forward, looking back to see her foot had fallen through, but strangely, she couldn't yank it back out. 

She struggled to pull it out, not realizing that as she fell, the fire in her hand had caused a nearby box to catch ablaze, along with its contents. The fire grew, allowing her to see a figure wearing a top hat looming a few feet away from her. She gasped, struggling to free herself as the figure spoke,

"Remember me?"

A mass of black tentacles flew at her, and she let out a horrified scream...opening her eyes and sitting up, gasping. 

The lights in the hallway snapped on, and her mother rushed in. "Lilly, sweetie, what's the matter? Are you okay?"

Lilly, disoriented, darted her eyes around the room. There was no attic, no fire. No man. Trying to control her breathing, she spoke, "J-Just a bad dream, Mom...that's all..."

Her mother frowned. "I had nightmares when your dad died too. Don't worry, sweetie, they'll pass. They can't hurt you."

"R-Right..." She stopped and touched her ankle. It was sore...and why was her hand so warm?


End file.
